star_wars_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Bardotta
Bardotta was a mountain planet located in the Mid Rim Territories, in the Bardotta system. Renowned for the art and music produced by the simple locals, the planet was ruled by a monarch who was guided in their decisions by the Dagoyan Order, a group reputed for their mysticism and attention to spiritual matters. Description Covered in dramatic landscapes, the planet's mountain ranges, warm seas, and lush forests, drew countless visitors to the planet. It possessed a mild climate due to the distance from its sun, and had a slightly lower gravity than average. History Civilization on Bardotta started around 6,000 BBY when the Frangawl reigned over a militant society. Meditating before battle, the Frangawl people used the dark side of the Force to drive themselves in fierce wars, driven by battle rage. * Erecting terrifying edifices with animal sculptures and other motifs, the Frangawl were also artisans, building temples and other structures hewn from solid rock across the landscape of the world. * War was waged across Bardotta for four millennia, until circa 2000 BBY when the Dagoyan Order took hold on the planet after a series of successful and strategic small-scale wars. * Turning to deep meditation during times of peace, the Dagoyan tradition unlocked greater insight in the studies of the Force and eventually came to a position of power. * With the government of Bardotta fully under the control of the Dagoyan Masters, the Frangawl Cult was banned, with practitioners dying out and disappearing through attrition. * The remains of the Frangawl temples were covered in prayer flags and converted into Dagoyan sites for meditation and contemplation. * With the theocratic monarchy of the Dagoyan Order fully established, Bardotta reached out into the greater galaxy, avoiding the Galactic Republic and the politics of the civilized galaxy. * Remaining neutral in galactic affairs, the Dagoyan Order had short-lived relationship with the Jedi Order, who took Bardottan children from their planet to train as Jedi. * The fierce reaction from the Dagoyan Masters, who viewed this as abduction, caused the Jedi to return the children and end recruitment out of Bardotta. * During the Clone Wars, in 20 BBY the Bardottan Queen Juliacontacted the Galactic Senate as several of her most trusted spiritual advisers had disappeared, and asked for the help of RepresentativeJar Jar Binks, to come and investigate the unusual situation. * Binks was accompanied by Jedi Master Mace Windu, though Windu was excluded the Master from several important meetings about the matter. * During a meeting with Binks, the queen was abducted, causing Master Windu to lead an investigation into the underground caves beneath the Royal Palace. * Discovering Frangawl cultists active in the caves, the Jedi rescued the Queen, moments before she was to be sacrificed in order to steal her life force, a power which later would land in the power of Clan Mother Talzin of the Nightsisters. * With the relationship between the Jedi Order and the Dagoyan Order mended, the two orders sought to continue on a relationship of mutual respect. * Despite the agreement, when the Jedi Order was destroyed at the end of the Clone Wars, the Dagoyan Order acknowledged the Galactic Empire's sovereignty in order to avoid scrutiny by the Empire - Bordotta's inhabitants were known as the Bardottans. The planet's laws were few, though punishment for violation of those that do exist is a swift banishment. Those visitors that did seek out the world found its markets filled with art of every type, including textiles and tapestries made of Bardottan silk. Organized crime was non-existent on Bardotta, with the exception of smugglers of antiquities. Smugglers of these ancient artifacts were dealt with harshly when caught, receiving a facial brand and exiled as enemies of the planet. Pre-History Old Republic Galactic Empire New Republic Category:Canon articles Category:Mid Rim planets Category:Rocky planets